Ensemble à jamais
by RanxShin59
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILERS RTTE S4 / Lorsque Viggo prend en otage Astrid pour faire chanter Harold, les choses dégénèrent et cela entraîne des conséquences particulièrement dramatiques. Hiccstrid.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Et oui me revoilà avec un (assez long) nouvel OS BIEEEEEEEEEEN drama. Je vous préviens, préparez vos mouchoirs, il est loin d'être gaie XD**

 **SPOILERS NOUVELLE SAISON VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS !**

 **L'histoire se passe à la fin de l'épisode 13, lorsque Viggo prend en otage Astrid.**

 **Je vous mets 3 musiques : Evanescence - My Immortal / How to train your dragon 2 - Stoick's ship / The Fray - How to save a life (et oui vous allez pleurer, déprimer et me détester xD)**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et sachez que je vous aime quand même, malgré cette OS émotionnellement ... à faire pleurer XD**

* * *

 _ **OS : Ensemble à jamais**_

– Tu es sûr de ça Harold ?

Le jeune homme se retourne, en levant un sourcil, sceptique, alors que son dragon grogne. Mais sa perplexité laisse rapidement place à la colère et l'inquiétude, lorsqu'il voit la scène sous ses yeux. Viggo tient en otage Astrid, sa propre hache sous sa gorge. Ils sont tous les deux sur Tempête qui pousse un petit cri et regarde la scène très inquiète pour sa maîtresse. Harold serre les poings pour essayer de contrôler sa colère. Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

– Viggo. Laisse moi deviner. Tu veux l'œil de dragons en échange de la vie d'Astrid ?, dit il en s'avançant d'un pas, toujours avec colère.

– Oh quand tu présentes ça de cette façon, ça a l'air si cruel. Mais oui, lui répond-il son ennemi avec un sourire satisfait.

En conséquence, Harold fronce encore plus les sourcils de rage. Quant à Astrid, elle essaye de se dégager de la poigne de son ravisseur, mais celui ci est beaucoup plus fort. Alors, elle le regarde juste avec haine. Sa dragonne, elle, observe toujours la prise d'otage avec inquiétude. Un seul mouvement et Astrid y passe. Tempête est aussi dans une impasse. Si seulement elle avait une ouverture, elle pourrait lui transpercer le cœur avec une de ses épines et sauver sa maîtresse. Mais pour l'instant, c'est loin d'être le cas. Seul Harold peut le faire. Elle lui fait confiance, comme sa dresseuse le fait.

Il y a un échange de regard entre les deux ennemis. L'un meurtrier, l'autre amusé.

Voulant le provoquer encore plus, Viggo rapproche la lame de la hache du cou de la jeune fille qui se débat de son emprise, laissant une traînée de sang et faisant grimacer légèrement l'otage, sans qu'elle ne laisse rien paraître. Harold regarde encore plus avec haine Viggo, mais avec une touche d'inquiétude. S'il fait la moindre erreur, Astrid est morte. Il fait travailler ses méninges au maximum. Il doit trouver une solution. Et vite.

S'amusant de voir Harold dans un conflit interne entre vouloir l'abattre et sauver la vie de la fille qu'il aime, le chef des chasseurs continue son petit discours, avec un petit sourire moqueur.

– J'admets que j'ai apprécié ton aide afin que je puisse remettre mon frère à sa place. Cependant l'œil de dragons doit retourner à son propriétaire, c'est à dire MOI !

En disant ses derniers mots, on peut sentir une certaine colère dans la voix du chasseur, et automatiquement, il colle la hache au cou d'Astrid, qui écarquille en grand les yeux de peur, oubliant une seconde la douleur.

Voyant la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouve Astrid, mais surtout en voyant la hache un peu trop près de la peau de la jeune fille, Harold obéit sagement et sort l'œil de dragons de la sacoche sur Krokmou – qui grogne férocement. Puis le jeune héritier, regarde l'œil de dragons et se retourne vers son ennemi avec toujours autant de haine. Il serre les dents de rage avant de rencontrer les yeux bleus d'Astrid, le suppliant. Son regard se radoucit pendant un court instant.

– Harold ! Non ! N'y penses même pas !

Viggo regarde l'échange entre les deux amoureux et agrandit son sourire. Voulant faire d'autant plus rager le jeune homme, il resserre son emprise sur son otage, qui pousse un petit gémissement de douleur en fermant les yeux. Il la regarde satisfait avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son ennemi, qui réagit comme il le souhaite : une rage immense accompagnée d'une inquiétude visible.

– Je t'en prie, commence-t-il provocateur, tu comptes vraiment sacrifier ton avenir … ces merveilleuses années que vous allez passés ensemble … pour ça ?

À la question de Viggo, Harold écarquille les yeux, comme pensif. Il regarde Astrid et réfléchit. Ces merveilleuses années passées ensemble hein …. Bien sûr qu'il y pense. Il l'aime depuis plusieurs années déjà. Bien avant la paix avec les dragons. Depuis 3 ans, ils ont commencé à traîner ensemble et développer une forte amitié solide. Ils sont vite devenus meilleurs amis et partagent tout ensemble. Ils ont tellement traversé d'épreuves, que rien ne leur semble insurmontable. Même la perte de vue d'Astrid, ils l'ont surmonté. Ensemble. Et depuis ce jour, depuis qu'Harold a sauté le pas, depuis qu'ils ont fait savoir qu'ils souhaitaient, tous les deux, aller plus loin, depuis leur premier vrai baiser, Harold a passé les plus belles journées de toute sa vie – malgré la guerre contre les chasseurs. Et dans le cœur du jeune homme, il ne compte pas s'arrêter là. Ils ont encore tant à découvrir ensemble. Ils ont encore tant à se découvrir. À explorer de nouveaux horizons. D'autres aventures les attendent. Ils sont ensemble à jamais. Et cela ne doit pas stopper maintenant. Pas pour ça.

Harold regarde l'œil de dragons en pensant à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'il le possède. À vrai dire, il n'a eu que des problèmes. Bien sûr au début, ils ont fait des découvertes sur de nouvelles espèces de dragons. Mais après, les ennuis ont commencé. Astrid a failli se faire tuer. Plusieurs fois. Tempête kidnappée par Ryker. Ses amis et leurs dragons en perpétuel danger et la mort si proche. Lui et Krokmou n'ont pas échappé à la règle. Oui cet œil de dragons permet de découvrir de nouvelles espèces de dragons. Et après ? Ils peuvent en découvrir très bien sans.

Il fronce les sourcils de colère. Il y a évidemment des bons souvenirs avec l'œil. D'excellents même. Mais dernièrement, ce n'est que des mauvais souvenirs. Des mises en danger de mort qui s'enchaînent. Et pour combler le tout, maintenant, la fille qu'il aime est prise en otage, par son pire ennemi pour cet objet. Oui cela doit cesser.

Il lève la tête pour regarder avec inquiétude la jeune fille, qui le supplie de ne pas faire ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Il sourit intérieurement. Elle le connaît décidément trop bien. Ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux, se comprenant. Il voit la détresse d'Astrid. Il sait qu'elle préfère se sacrifier plutôt que de laisser gagner Viggo. Harold n'a pas l'intention de la laisser se sacrifier. Il est hors de question. C'est impensable. Qui serait-il s'il laissait l'amour de sa vie se sacrifier pour un choix stupide ? Son choix. Mais il ne peut pas non plus laisser l'œil de dragons à Viggo. Les dragons, mais aussi eux mêmes, et Berk seront en danger. Et la sécurité d'Astrid ne sera que de courte durée. Et cela est impensable pour le jeune homme.

Alors il ne reste qu'une seule solution.

Harold regarde l'œil de dragons avec un sourire.

– Hé Viggo ! C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle … commence-t-il avec insolence, avant de froncer les sourcils de colère, NON ! JE PRÉFÈRE PAS !

Puis avec toute la rage qu'il a accumulé depuis longtemps, il jette ce maudit œil de dragons, objet d'une guerre sans merci entre deux clans, et de tant de souffrances, de douleurs, de tourments, de larmes. Viggo hurle en essayant de le rattraper – jetant la hache et lâchant Astrid par la même occasion, qui saute de Tempête pour lui échapper – mais l'œil de dragons continue sa route, rebondit plusieurs fois sur le sol, sans que le chef des chasseurs ne puisse le rattraper. Et après deux rebonds, l'œil de dragons fait une chute définitive dans la lave du volcan de la rive. Le chef des chasseurs s'arrête juste avant de tomber, mais regarde avec désespoir, l'objet de sa convoitise, à quatre pattes. Furieux, il se retourne vers Harold, prêt à le tuer pour cet outrage. Mais, le sol cède sous ses pieds. Il regarde paniqué la scène. Et le sol s'effondre avec lui. Réagissant au dernier moment, il saute sur le côté, fait une roulade, jusqu'à tomber sur un sol plus solide. Il reprend son souffle entre l'adrénaline d'être encore vivant et la colère grandissante contre Harold. Il regarde le dragonnier avec une haine imperceptible.

Sentant le danger, Tempête saute et se met aux côtés de Krokmou, prête à agir. Harold, par réflexe, se met devant Astrid pour la protéger, regardant Viggo avec haine. Le chef des chasseurs lui rend son regard et serre les poings en grognant.

– C'est terminé Viggo.

– C'est ce qu'on verra.

Soudain, il jette un objet au sol, créant un écran de fumée. Par réflexe, les dragonniers et les dragons se protègent le visage avec leurs bras – les ailes pour Krokmou et Tempête. Mais Viggo lui ne le fait pas. À la place, il sourit sadiquement, sort un couteau et regarde avec haine les deux amoureux.

– Comme tu l'as si bien dit Harold … C'est terminé, murmure-t-il.

Puis, il lance avec rage son couteau. Les deux dragonniers ne voient rien arriver. Les dragons ne sentent rien arriver. Le couteau continue sa route. Mais à qui est-il destiné ? Harold ou Astrid ? Ou même Krokmou ou Tempête ? Qui est la cible ? L'arme s'approche dangereusement.

Une lueur. Un bruit de métal fendant l'air. Un coup d'œil rapide. Une panique. Une réaction vive. Un sauvetage. Un cri.

La fumée commence à se dissiper. Viggo fronce les sourcils. Il sait que le couteau a touché sa cible. Il a entendu le cri. Mais il soupçonne quelque chose. Quelque chose qui pourrait lui donner l'avantage. Et en voyant la scène, il sourit, victorieux.

Sur le sol, couchés, Harold est sur Astrid, faisant bouclier avec son corps. La jeune fille a fermé les yeux sous le choc. Elle fronce les paupières, reprenant doucement ses esprits. Elle voit Harold sur elle. Elle pourrait en être ravie, si Harold bougeait. Mais, il ne bouge pas et ses beaux yeux verts sont fermés. Son cœur rate un battement. Elle commence à le secouer doucement en l'appelant. Mais il n'y a pas de réponse de sa part. La panique l'envahit. Elle se redresse, lui avec. Et son regard est rempli de peur, de panique, de détresse. Elle voit le couteau planté sur son dos, au niveau de ses reins, et le sang coulant abondamment. Elle le prend dans ses bras, des larmes commençant à couler sur son visage.

– Harold ! Harold ! Non ne fais pas ça ! Ne pars pas ! Je t'en supplie ! HAROLD !

Elle l'appelle, elle le secoue pour qu'il revienne à lui. Mais sans résultat. Alors, elle pleure sur son corps, en continuant à l'appeler, sous le regard amusé de Viggo.

Les dragons, eux, assistent à la scène, désemparés. Ils ne savent pas trop comment réagir. Ils regardent Astrid tenant dans ses bras Harold avec tristesse. Krokmou, par contre, se dépêche de se diriger vers son maître et l'appelle en poussant des petits cris de détresse. Il lui lèche le visage, le pousse avec sa tête. Mais lui aussi n'a pas plus de résultat. Il regarde son meilleur ami avec des yeux tristes, en pleurant. Il couche sa tête, en poussant des gémissements de tristesse.

– Harold ! Pitié ! Ne me laisse pas ! Tu ne peux pas ! HAROLD ! Un monde sans toi n'aurait aucun sens Harold ! ALORS REVIENS ! HAROOOOOLD !, pleure-t-elle à chaudes larmes.

– Un … monde sans toi … n'aurait … aucun sens … milady.

Astrid, surprise, en larmes, lève les yeux sur le visage de son bien aimé. Elle voit le jeune homme ouvrir doucement les yeux et lui sourire tendrement et avec amour. Folle de joie et ne tenant plus, sans gêne, elle se jette sur lui, en l'embrassant avec fougue. Harold écarquille les yeux de surprise, mais prend vite part au baiser. Il ferme les yeux, pose une main sur la joue de la jeune fille et répond aussi ardemment au baiser, comme si la vie en dépendait – ce qui est un peu le cas.

Krokmou lui aussi est ravi de voir son dresseur en vie, comme Tempête. Il veut lui sauter dessus pour montrer son enthousiasme, mais vu le baiser passionné des humains, ce n'est franchement pas le moment. Alors il les regarde, la langue pendante, très heureux.

À bout de souffle, ils finissent par se séparer en se regardant avec amour avec un sourire. Puis, comme se souvenant de sa blessure, Harold grimace en se tenant le ventre, là où le sang se répand. Il regarde la blessure et grimace encore. Astrid regarde ses gestes, morte d'inquiétude, et surtout remplie de culpabilité.

– Harold … Je … Pourquoi …

– Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Et je le recommencerais mille fois s'il le fallait, dit il en enlevant d'un coup sec le couteau de ses reins, en hurlant de douleur.

Il pose le couteau couvert de sang à côté et regarde à nouveau Astrid. Voyant son regard plein de culpabilité, il pose sa main sur sa joue.

– Arrête ça. C'était mon choix.

– Un choix stupide.

– Comme d'habitude, non ?, sourit il voulant la rassurer.

Mais cela ne fait pas du tout rire Astrid, qui le regarde sévèrement. Harold soupire et commence à se relever pour la rassurer, mais malgré lui la douleur est trop forte, et il retombe au sol, en grimaçant.

– HAROLD !

– Ça va, ça va.

– Non ça va pas ! Tu …

– Oh vous êtes trop mignons vous deux, les interrompt Viggo.

Harold le regarde avec haine et se relève pour se mettre devant Astrid et la protéger. Mais il n'arrive qu'à asseoir. Ce qui est mieux que rien.

– Harold tu fais peine à voir.

– Ferme la.

– Toi et ta chère et tendre vous allez payer pour l'œil de dragons.

Les deux dragonniers serrent les dents et regardent avec haine leur ennemi. Mais avec Harold blessé, ils sont dans une situation délicate. C'est pourquoi Krokmou saute au dessus d'eux et se met devant pour les protéger. Il ouvre la gueule, montre les crocs, et prépare un tir plasma. Mais Viggo ne semble pas impressionner par la furie nocturne.

– Comme tu es prévisible.

Krokmou tire, mais Viggo fait une roulade sur le côté et lance un couteau dans la direction des dragonniers. Le dragon noir saute et intercepte l'arme, avant de le jeter loin. Mais contre toute attente, la furie nocturne s'écroule, tout d'un coup.

– Krokmou !

– Toujours avoir une arme à la racine de dragons sur soi. Dommage pour toi furie nocturne.

Krokmou grogne, mais semble s'endormir, petit à petit. Harold ne comprend pas trop ce qui vient de se passer. Il regarde un instant la fameuse arme, et voit qu'en effet, la lame du couteau est en racine de dragons. Krokmou, l'ayant pris dans sa gueule pour s'en débarrasser, s'est fait contaminer. Et la racine de dragons le neutralise. Viggo, souriant victorieux, voit le dragon essayant de se relever, et écrase avec son pied la tête de Krokmou, le blessant.

– KROKMOU ! ARRÊTE !

Le dragon noir essaye de se dégager du pied du chasseur, mais ses forces l'abandonnent petit à petit.

– On est tout de suite moins menaçant, n'est ce pas furie nocturne ?

Malgré tout, malgré le poison et les blessures, Krokmou lui grogne dessus avec un regard haineux. Viggo ne semble pas en avoir peur et s'apprête à lui donner un autre coup de pied sur la tête, lorsqu'il entend un bruit d'épines. Au dernier moment, il recule en se baissant, ainsi évitant les épines de Tempête. La dragonne bondit et se met devant le dragon noir pour le protéger, qui lui en est reconnaissant. La dragonne vipère attaque avec une boule de feu, pour faire éloigner encore plus leur ennemi. Puis, elle se retourne vers Krokmou, inquiète.

Harold quant à lui, ayant très peur pour son meilleur ami, sort des bras de la jeune fille et rampe vers son dragon. Astrid regarde la scène, très inquiète. Tempête essaye de relever son ami reptilien, mais sans succès.

Et pendant ce temps, personne ne voit le chef des chasseurs s'approcher d'eux dangereusement.

– Krokmou, ça va aller. Tiens bon !

– Je ne te fais pas si bien dire, Harold.

Harold et les dragons se retournent en totale synchronisation et paniquent.

– Laisse la !

– Harold. Toi et moi on va parler, affirme Viggo avec colère alors, qu'il a son pied sur le dos d'Astrid, qui souffre en hurlant.

– Laisse la tranquille !, hurle-t-il en tentant de se relever. Mais il retombe immédiatement à cause de sa blessure. Pour autant son regard de haine reste intact.

– Trop tard Harold. Tu m'as pris ce qu'il m'appartient. Je te rends l'appareil.

– NOOOOOOON !

– Maintenant que la furie nocturne est hors combat, on va discuter. Toi là. La dragonne vipère. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à ta chère dresseuse, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis.

Tempête grogne férocement, mais range ses épines, la situation devenant dangereuse.

– Bien. Bien. Ça c'est sage. Harold. Tu vas apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de me défier.

Le jeune homme grogne, mais ne tente rien, étant dans une impasse. Viggo les tient.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Krokmou, toujours à moitié assommé à cause de la racine de dragons, fronce les paupières, commençant à se réveiller. Ses souvenirs reviennent. Harold, son meilleur ami est en danger. En grand danger. Il est gravement blessé. Avant de perdre entièrement connaissance, il sentait le sang, son sang. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, il a envie de cracher ses tripes. Il doit aller le sauver. Les sauver. Astrid est aussi en danger. Et la furie nocturne sait que leur ennemi va utiliser la dragonnière contre Harold. Il doit les retrouver et vite.

Ses sens se réveillent. L'ouïe. L'odorat. Le toucher. Mais il est encore trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux. Il faut qu'il attende encore un peu. Encore un peu. Juste un peu …

– Il est là ! Krokmou !

Le dragon lève les oreilles soudain curieux. Il reconnaît cette voix, mais il n'arrive plus à savoir d'où. Il essaye d'utiliser son odorat. Il sent des humains et des dragons. Des odeurs familières. Il sait qui c'est. Il doit les prévenir. Il n'a pas encore la force, mais eux ils peuvent les retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Alors avec ce qui semble être un effort insurmontable, Krokmou ouvre les yeux pour voir arriver vers lui en premier Varek et Bouledogre, suivis de toute la bande et des Parenvrille. Il voit la gronk atterrir non loin et son dresseur se précipiter vers lui.

– Krokmou ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Que s'est il passé ?

– Hé les gars, venez voir, dit Dagur qui s'est accroupi.

Les dragonniers se réunissent autour du Parenvrille pour y découvrir le couteau à la lame de racine de dragons. Il n'en a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'ils comprennent. Ils se retournent vers Krokmou, en panique.

– Oh non … Krokmou …

– Y a aussi du sang, continue Dagur, en touchant le liquide rouge, ça date d'environ une heure. Peut être plus.

– Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé, bon sang !? S'inquiète Rustik.

– On les a cherché partout. Harold et Astrid sont introuvables. Tempête aussi. Et on vient de découvrir Krokmou affecté par la racine de dragons et du sang …. ce n'est pas bon du tout ça …, conclut Ingrid.

– Mais où est ce qu'ils sont …

Voyant que les humains allaient tourner en rond, la furie nocturne décide qu'il est temps d'intervenir et de leur faire comprendre. Avec un gros effort, il essaye de se redresser, devant l'air paniqué des dragonniers, qui l'ordonne de rester coucher. Un simple regard du dragon les dissuade. Alors les autres dragons l'aident à se relever. Une fois fait, Krokmou se dirige près du cratère, sous les yeux sceptiques des humains et des dragons. Il saisit quelque chose dans sa gueule et le ramène près des dragonniers, en le déposant à leurs pieds.

– C'est la hache d'Astrid, constate Ingrid, elle ne s'en sépara jamais …

– Sauf si elle a des problèmes.

Les humains travaillant leurs méninges sur la situation, Krokmou continue de leur montrer des indices. Il saisit le couteau plein de sang, qui était sous ses pattes et comme la hache, le dépose à leurs pieds. Il pousse avec son museau l'arme, avec un regard déchirant le cœur des dragonniers. Et Krokmou ne fait cette tête que lorsqu'Harold est impliqué.

– La lame est couverte de sang … Krokmou … Est ce que …

La furie nocturne continue de faire des yeux larmoyants pour leur faire comprendre. Les dragonniers comprennent. Ils écarquillent les yeux, paniqués, en retenant leurs respirations, par peur de la vérité.

– Oh mon Thor … Harold est blessé … Ce n'est pas vrai … Mais … Mais …

– Viggo.

Les dragonniers regardent le Parenvrille choqué. Ingrid hoche la tête tristement ayant aussi compris.

– Viggo a sans doute blessé Harold. Et il les a emmené tous les deux. Tempête, étant introuvable, je suppose qu'elle a servi de transport vers je ne sais où. Et je pense qu'Astrid est aussi blessée … Ou qu'elle va l'être … J'ai raison Krokmou ?, demande Ingrid aux bords des larmes.

Le dragon baisse la tête tristement, en gémissant, confirmant la déduction d'Ingrid. Les autres dragonniers se regardent avec une peur absolue, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Dagur, quant à lui, serre les poings de rage en marmonnant des jurons. Les dragons eux, se regardent avant de s'approcher de la furie nocturne et de le soutenir en lui frottant la tête. Bien qu'il ne soit pas d'humeur, Krokmou les accepte, en ayant sans doute besoin.

– Bon ! Il faut qu'on les retrouve ! Et vite ! D'après Dagur, le sang là date d'il y a une heure ! On n'a pas une seconde à perdre !

– Rustik a raison. On s'apitoiera lorsqu'on les aura retrouver. Ils sont en danger ! En grand danger !

– OUAIS !, hurlent ils tous en totale synchronisation, suivis d'un hurlement de leurs dragons.

– Krokmou tu es en état de voler ?

Comme ayant repris du poil de la bête, la furie nocturne se met sur ses 4 pattes et pousse un terrible rugissement.

– Très bien. Je vais voler avec lui. Sonne au vent, tu te tiendras près de moi au cas où un problème survient.

– Ok dragonniers. Allons sauver Harold, Astrid et Tempête ! Ouh j'ai toujours voulu dire ça !, s'enflamme Dagur.

Alors que les autres sourient blasés, humains comme dragons sentent une secousse et un grondement terrifiant. Certains perdent l'équilibre, mais se ressaisissent assez vite.

– C'était quoi ça ?

– C'est pas nous on le jure !

– Ouais on y est pour rien cette fois !

Alors que les humains débattent sur cette secousse, une autre apparaît. Les dragons commencent à grogner en s'agitant, rendant de plus en plus perplexe leurs dresseurs. Soudain, Krokmou tourne la tête en grognant. Il se dirige vers le cratère du volcan. Les autres le regardent confus, mais le suivent. Et là ils écarquillent tous les yeux.

– Oh ce n'est pas bon ça … panique Varek.

– Tout le monde sur son dragon et vite ! On décolle !, ordonne Ingrid, ayant compris aussi.

Les dragonniers ne traînent pas et montent vite sur leurs montures avant de décoller aussitôt. Et ils le font juste à temps, car au même moment, le volcan de la rive explose, causant des tremblements de terre sur toute l'île. Les dragonniers et les dragons regardent la scène, horrifiés. Ils entendent d'autres explosions, un peu partout sur l'île. Ils voient les dégâts, impuissants. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Leur île est en train d'être détruite.

– Ce n'est pas vrai … La rive …

– Il faut faire quelque chose !

– Mais Harold et Astrid … ?

– Mais la rive !

– Oh non Poulet !

– Quoi Poulet ? Tu crois que c'est le moment Kranedur !

– Mais tu ne comprends pas Rustik ! Poulet est sur la base ! Et s'il y a des explosions partout sur l'île … POULET !

– Ce n'est vrai … et les dragons ?

– Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?!

– On doit sauver notre île et les dragons !

– Et Harold et Astrid !

– Mais on ne peut pas tout faire !

– Harold t'as choisi ton moment pour te faire kidnapper !

– Raaaah ! Que fait-on ?!

Les dragons n'ont jamais vu leurs dresseurs aussi agités et angoissés. Il faut dire qu'ils ne sont pas mieux non plus, vu la situation. Même Krokmou. Le dragon agite la tête de gauche à droite, en panique, ne sachant pas quoi faire entre vouloir sauver l'île et les dragons et sauver son dresseur. Bien sûr il veut aller sauver Harold en priorité, mais il se sentirait coupable aussi s'il abandonne leur île en pleine crise. Il est en plein conflit interne, comme tout le monde. Il hurle, impuissant.

* * *

Quelque part, dans un endroit sombre et lugubre se trouvent deux cages. Ces cages semblent être faites d'un métal anti dragon.

– VIGGOOOOOO ! RELÂCHE LAAAAAA ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Dans une de ces cages, se trouve Harold, enragé, s'agrippant aux barreaux de sa cage comme s'il pouvait les briser. Il hurle jusqu'à en perdre la voix, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid lui revienne. En effet, Viggo les a emmené sur la base des chasseurs apparemment, et a continué à menacer Astrid, ce qui a obligé Tempête à être obéissante. Mais aussi Harold, qui malgré sa blessure, qui l'affaiblit de minute en minute, a suivi Viggo sans discuter. Le chef des chasseurs a d'abord enfermé la dragonne dans une cage, pour qu'elle ne tente rien. Puis, il a ouvert la seconde cage à côté et a poussé Harold, qui s'est étalé de tout son long sous le cri de la viking. Pendant quelques secondes, le jeune homme n'a pas bougé, sa blessure lui faisant vraiment mal. Il a grimacé avant de se relever tout doucement et de remarquer un problème. Astrid n'est pas avec lui. Il a tourné la tête précipitamment et a vu Viggo maintenant toujours la jeune fille par la gorge, qui le supplie du regard. Ne s'étant plus préoccupé de sa blessure, il s'est précipité aux barreaux et a hurlé de la relâcher. Mais son ennemi a ricané en prétendant qu'il a des comptes à régler et une vengeance à accomplir. Et il est parti avec Astrid, qui a hurlé, l'appelant, encore et encore. Par conséquence, perdant son sang froid, depuis, Harold hurle, appelant Astrid et menaçant Viggo. Tout ça depuis des heures.

Sa blessure s'infecte, mais il s'en moque. Ses forces s'affaiblissent, mais il s'en moque. Sa seule et unique préoccupation est Astrid, qui n'est toujours pas revenue. Alors il hurle encore et encore.

En parallèle, dans la cage à côté de la sienne, Tempête, enchaînée, empêchant d'utiliser sa queue d'épines, frappe avec sa tête la porte de la cage voulant la briser. Elle hurle aussi. Elle frappe encore et encore, se blessant. Mais elle aussi, elle s'en moque. Elle aussi, sa seule préoccupation c'est Astrid.

Alors tandis qu'Harold hurle, Tempête frappe les barreaux avec sa tête, tous les deux désespérés.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, n'ayant plus de voix, et s'affaiblissant de plus en plus, il a posé sa tête contre les barreaux, en soufflant bruyamment, les yeux à demi clos. Il tourne la tête vers sa droite pour découvrir la dragonne, qui a aussi cessé son acharnement, avec une plaie profonde sur la tête. La dragonne est couchée mais pousse des gémissements de tristesse. Harold regarde à nouveau devant lui, ferme fortement les yeux et des larmes commencent à couler sur son visage, meurtri par le chagrin et la culpabilité.

– Astrid …

Il s'abaisse en glissant à travers les barreaux, en pleurant. Au début ses pleurs sont silencieux, mais il hurle sa souffrance assez rapidement. Comme pour évacuer sa frustration, il se frappe la tête contre les barreaux, alors que ses larmes s'intensifient. Il ignore la douleur agonisante et la plaie s'ouvrant de plus en plus sur son front.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par arrêter, la tête en sang, mais s'agrippe aux barreaux en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps de frustration, de peur, de chagrin.

– ASTRID !

* * *

Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est là. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il va tenir avec cette blessure le tuant à petits feux. Il ne sait pas s'il va la revoir dans cette vie. Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait rien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harold a perdu. Il a perdu la force de lutter. Il a perdu la force de se battre. Il a tout perdu. On peut se moquer de lui, le blesser, l'humilier, le tuer. Mais lui prendre l'amour de sa vie, sans qu'il ne sache ce qu'elle subit, c'est plus ce qu'il ne peut le supporter. Il aurait préféré mourir. Viggo le laisse en vie juste pour ça. Juste pour le torturer psychologiquement et qu'il meurt lentement. Ça il le sait. Son ennemi a très bien compris. Astrid est sa faiblesse. Et si elle meurt, il meurt. Il meurt lentement mais sûrement. Il dépérit. Il arrête tout lutte inutile, le condamnant à une agonie lente et douloureuse. À quoi bon lutter s'il ne la retrouve pas dans cette vie ? Au moins, ils seront ensemble au Valhalla. Il la retrouvera. Et ils seront ensemble. Ensemble à jamais. Mais pas dans cette vie. Impossible. Harold meurt.

Le jeune homme assis, au fond de la cage, jambes détendues, ferme les yeux doucement, attendant la mort.

Mais un bruit de serrure lui fait reprendre connaissance. Il ouvre soudain les yeux et se redresse. Tempête réagit aussi et se lève sur ses pattes. Une lumière aveuglante pénètre dans la cage, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Et là il la voit. Il la voit enfin après des heures indéterminables de tortures. Mais son cœur rate un battement. Il respire avec peine – et sa blessure aggravée n'arrange pas son état – et sent de nouveau la colère s'emparer de lui. Devant lui, deux chasseurs – que Viggo a réussi à kidnapper et menacer s'ils se rebellent – traîne Astrid qui est inconsciente et couverte de blessures. Harold a de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas à cause de sa blessure. C'est une toute autre blessure. Une blessure de cœur. Il ne bouge pas. Il ne peut pas. Il est paralysé. Paralysé par la peur, la panique. Lorsque les chasseurs jettent le corps inerte de la jeune fille dans la cage, avant de refermer la porte, c'est le déclic pour Harold de réagir. Oubliant la douleur, sa faiblesse de son corps, oubliant tout, il se précipite vers elle en hurlant son nom. Il la prend dans ses bras, la secoue pour qu'elle se réveille, mais sans succès. Du sang coule abondamment de sa tête, ainsi que du reste de son corps. Elle a des hématomes sur le visage, sur les bras. Du sang traverse sa tunique bleue, qui n'est plus vraiment bleue. Sa tunique est aussi déchirée par des marques, qu'Harold soupçonne des coups de fouet. Mais surtout, elle est inconsciente. Il l'appelle encore et encore. Des larmes coulent abondamment sur ses joues. Il la supplie de se réveiller. Mais rien. Elle ne réagit pas. Alors la rage prend le dessus.

– ESPÈCE DE CONNARD ! QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT !?

– Quelle importance ? Tu m'as pris l'œil de dragons. Je t'ai pris la chose qui compte le plus à tes yeux. Je te l'avais dit que tu allais le payer Harold.

– POURQUOI PAS MOI ?! POURQUOI ELLE ?! C'ÉTAIT ENTRE TOI ET MOI !

– Oh que non. Et tu le sais. Et puis à quoi bon te torturer jusqu'à la mort. Ça ne serait pas drôle. Ça serait trop facile. Par contre torturer l'amour de ta vie jusqu'à la mort … Hmmm … Ta souffrance n'en sera que plus grande. Ta mort n'en sera que plus douloureuse.

– JE VAIS TE TUER !

– Je ne crois pas non. Vous allez mourir, tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Que c'est romantique.

Puis le chef des chasseurs tourne la tête pour regarder la cage d'à côté et voir la dragonne frapper la porte de sa cage à nouveau, en le fixant avec haine, voulant le déchiqueter. Il sourit en voyant ce spectacle.

– Inutile dragon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu rejoindras vite ta maîtresse. Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité. Meurs.

Pour simple réponse, Tempête rugit férocement avec de continuer à frapper la cage avec sa tête, sous le rire moqueur du chasseur.

Il se retourne à nouveau vers Harold, qui continue d'essayer de réveiller la jeune viking. Il agrandit son sourire, sachant qu'il a gagné.

– Faites bon voyage dans l'autre monde, dragonniers, termine-t-il en partant, les laissant à nouveau dans l'obscurité.

– VIGGOOOOOOOO !

 **Evanescence – My Immortal**

Une fois calmé, respirant bruyamment dû à la rage, mais aussi à la souffrance, Harold ferme les yeux et pose son front contre le haut du crâne d'Astrid, pleurant.

– S'il te plaît Astrid … Réveille toi … Je t'en supplie … Ouvre les yeux … Dis quelque chose … N'importe quoi … Traite moi d'idiot …. D'imprudent … D'imbécile heureux … Souris … Dis … Dis … Ouvre … Ouvre tes yeux … Pitié … Pitié Astrid … Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner …. Je ne suis rien sans toi … Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi … Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est Astrid plus Harold … Pour toujours … Si tu n'es plus là … A quoi bon … Tu … Tu es ma raison d'être … Pitié … Je t'en suppliiiie …. Je vendrais mon âme pour voir tes yeux … Juste une dernière fois … Juste une dernière fois, regarde moi … Montre moi … Je … Je … Astrid … C'est toi l'amour de ma vie … Tu ne peux pas partir … S'il te plaît … Réveille toi ... Ast … Astrid … Je … Je … Je t'aime … Je t'aime comme un fou … Re ... Reviens ... Pitié ! Ne pars paaaaaaaas ! ASTRIIIIIIIID !

Harold pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, serrant le corps de sa douce et tendre comme pour rattraper la vie qui s'est évaporée. Il la supplie en pleurant, encore et encore.

Mais il n'est pas seul. Tempête, ayant arrêté ses coups sur sa cage, s'est rapprochée pour voir sa maîtresse. Ne voyant aucune réaction lorsque le dragonnier essaye de la réveiller, elle pousse des gémissements, des cris, des hurlements de tristesse, de peine, de larmes. Elle pose sa tête contre les barreaux, appelant encore et encore sa dresseuse, sa meilleure amie. Anéantie, elle finit par poser sa tête au sol, tout en continuant à gémir avec un regard larmoyant à vous faire déchirer le cœur.

Harold ne s'arrête plus. Ses émotions ne s'arrêtent plus. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtent plus. Il a le cœur brisé. Il vient de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

– Je t'aime aussi.

Le jeune homme lève la tête surpris – comme Tempête – d'avoir entendu cette voix. SA voix. Il voit Astrid ouvrir doucement les paupières et lui sourire tendrement.

– As … Ast … Astr … Astri …

Harold est tellement dans l'émotion qu'il n'arrive même pas à prononcer un seul mot et encore moins le nom de la jeune fille.

– J'ai entendu ta voix. Je t'ai entendu. J'ai cru que je rêvais. J'ai cru que j'étais au Valhalla. J'ai cru que j'étais sortie de cet enfer. Je t'ai entendu. Tu es mon rêve. Tu es ma raison d'être, Harold.

– Astrid …, pleure-t-il à chaudes larmes.

– Je sais. Une dernière fois.

Comprenant tout de suite où elle veut venir, Harold se penche, ferme les yeux et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Leur baiser est tendre, mais plein d'amour. Les larmes continuent de couler sur les joues d'Harold. Astrid commence elle aussi à pleurer, sachant pertinemment ce qui va se passer par la suite. Le jeune homme ferme plus fortement les yeux de chagrin et intensifie le baiser raccrochant la vie, leurs vies. La viking répond au baiser avec désespoir, ne voulant pas le quitter. Jamais.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils rompent le baiser à bout de souffle – et vu leurs états ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ils se regardent avec amour et tendresse. Harold caresse doucement son visage, où elle ferme les yeux, savourant le contact. Elle pose sa tête sur le cou d'Harold et sa respiration ralentit. Harold ferme les yeux appréciant sa présence, sa chaleur, sa respiration … pour un temps. Il sait. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face. À moins que les autres n'arrivent à temps, il est trop tard. Il commence à voir flou, et rester conscient devient de plus en plus dur. C'est Astrid qui le maintient en vie jusque là. Mais la jeune fille s'éteint doucement et Harold ne peut rien y faire. Il s'éteint aussi. Il resserre son emprise sur elle, et se couche, la protégeant de ses bras protecteurs. Il écoute le rythme de sa respiration qui ralentit. Il écoute sa propre respiration qui ralentit. Il voit flou. Mais il veut la voir une dernière fois. Il veut voir son visage une dernière fois. Il veut imprégner l'image de cette déesse dans sa mémoire à jamais. Il veut que ce soit la dernière chose qu'il voit avant de mourir. Il ouvre les yeux une dernière fois et la regarde.

– Astrid ... Astrid ... Hé Astrid ...

Il caresse doucement sa joue avec amour et tendresse.

\- Milady ...

Mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle ne réagit plus. Le jeune homme la regarde avec peine, mais avec une touche de tendresse et d'amour. Doucement, les forces d'Harold l'abandonnent lui aussi, définitivement. Sa vision se trouble. Sa respiration devient de plus en plus lente.

– On se retrouve au Valhalla, Milady.

Et Harold ferme les yeux, sa main glissant sur le dos d'Astrid.

Tempête a vu toute la scène. Elle ne bouge plus. Elle semble même s'arrêter de respirer sous le choc et la douleur. Elle hurle une dernière fois exprimant tout son chagrin, toute sa peine.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, un bruit se fait entendre à l'extérieur. Et une explosion brise la porte. Soudain, des dragons avec des dragonniers apparaissent en furie. Humains comme reptiles écarquillent les yeux en voyant la scène. Tempête, allongée, yeux fermés, dans la direction des deux tourtereaux, qui sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est une furie nocturne qui réagit en premier. Il hurle pour réveiller son dresseur et se précipite vers la cage. Mais elle est en anti dragon.

– Vite libérez Tempête !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Rustik et les jumeaux ouvrent la cage de la dragonne et la libèrent de ses chaînes. Ils sont soulagés car elle a entrouvert les yeux. Mais ils sont inquiets aussi, car elle ne réagit pas. Elle ne bouge pas. Ils l'appellent pour la faire réagir, mais la dragonne ne fait aucun mouvement. Rien. Ils se regardent, confus.

Ingrid, Varek et Dagur se précipitent vers la cage des dragonniers. Ingrid ouvre vite la porte et Krokmou fonce vers son dresseur, trop heureux de le revoir. Il lui lèche le visage. Mais le jeune homme n'a aucune réaction, ce qui rend perplexe le dragon. Il pousse avec son museau la tête d'Harold. Toujours rien. Le dragon commence à paniquer. Il fait du surplace, stressant. Il gémit dans sa direction, le lèche le visage, le pousse. Mais toujours rien. La furie nocturne panique pour de bon. Il regarde Astrid et saute pour être à sa hauteur. Il fait le même schéma qu'Harold, mais il n'a pas plus de succès. Il revient vers Harold et recommence en gémissant plus fort cette fois.

Les dragonniers sont restés en retrait en voyant la scène, horrifiés. Ils n'arrivent plus à bouger, craignant le pire. Ils voient le sang au sol. Ils sont complètement pétrifiés. Seul Dagur essaye de se reprendre en main. Ils serrent les poings, essayant de contrôler sa peur. Il s'avance vers Harold. Krokmou le regarde, paniqué. Le Parenvrille s'accroupit et cherche un pouls. Il n'en trouve pas. Il panique. Il se penche pour écouter son cœur. Mais là aussi c'est le calme plat. Il continue à chercher une once de vie. Encore et encore. Mais rien. Il se dirige vers Astrid, espérant avoir une meilleure chance, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il se relève, abattu.

Ingrid met ses mains devant sa bouche, n'en revenant pas. Des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Krokmou regarde aussi la scène, horrifié, de même que tout le monde.

– Oh non …

– Non non Dagur ! Ne me dis pas que …

– Non … Ils ne respirent plus … Aucun des deux …

– Ça veut dire … Non …

– Ils sont morts.

Plus personne ne dit un seul mot comme horrifié par la nouvelle. Varek tourne la tête vers Tempête et comprend alors sa réaction. Elle a tout assisté et elle savait que c'était trop tard. Elle a arrêté de lutter.

Varek pleure. Ingrid tombe à genoux en pleurant. Rustik, Kranedur, Kognedur, tous pleurent. Dagur frappe le sol de rage en pleurant aussi. Même les dragons gémissent de tristesse. Quant à Krokmou … Lui … Ce qu'il ressent est imperceptible. Il tourne sur lui même, gémit de douleur, nie la réalité, pousse son dresseur avec son museau, hurle, mais surtout regarde le corps inerte de son meilleur ami, avec un regard larmoyant à vous déchirer, à vous briser le cœur en mille morceaux. Il pleure. Il pleure la mort de son meilleur ami. Il hurle pour exprimer sa peine, résigné que plus jamais il ne reverra Harold.

– Mais dis donc, il y en a du monde ici.

Tout le monde se fige à cette voix. Une voix moqueuse et peu agréable. Ils se retournent tous pour voir Viggo se tenir à l'entrée, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Ils se relèvent, prêts à le tuer.

Krokmou relève la tête et rétrécit ses pupilles en passant en mode meurtrier. Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir réagi. Tempête, jusque là inerte, a ouvert les yeux avec rage et elle sent une folie meurtrière la prendre.

Et sans que personne n'a pu réagir, Krokmou saute à une vitesse ahurissante sur Viggo, qui, lui non plus, ne s'y attend pas. Il le plaque au sol, ses griffes sous sa gorge. Le dragon ne perd pas de temps et lui mord le cou sous les cris de douleur du chasseur. Les dragonniers et les autres dragons ne bougent pas, horrifiés, mais à la fois ravis. Ils veulent se venger. Alors ils laissent faire le dragon. Et puis qui oserait interrompre une furie nocturne, dans sa folie meurtrière ?

Krokmou continue son massacre, en le griffant sur tout le corps, le dépeçant vivant, avec rage. Il y met toute sa peine, toute sa rage, toute sa folie, toutes ses émotions et sentiments négatifs. Il se venge.

Mais il n'est pas le seul à vouloir le massacrer. En effet, on entend un rugissement terrifiant. Tout le monde se retourne, même Krokmou. Et on voit Tempête, folle furieuse, sortir lentement de sa cage, tel un prédateur, grattant le sol avec sa patte. Le dragon noir comprend. Alors il saisit par le cou le chasseur et le jette sur Tempête. Celle ci saute et l'attrape en plein vol. Une fois dans sa gueule, elle le secoue fort et commence à lui déchiqueter ses membres comme si c'était une simple poupée. Viggo hurle d'agonie, mais il ne peut rien y faire. La furie nocturne se joint au massacre et attrape un morceau du corps du chasseur. Ensemble, ils le secouent et tirent, jusqu'à lui arracher, d'un coup sec, en même temps, les bras et les jambes. Le sang gicle dans toute la pièce. Sur les murs, les cages et mêmes les dragonniers et leurs dragons, qui n'y font pas gaffe. Mais surtout sur les deux dragons bouchers, qui regarde leur proie avec une haine indéchiffrable. Quant à Viggo, il hurle comme jamais. Mais les deux dragons n'en ont pas fini. Ils se placent au dessus de lui, prépare un tir plasma et une boule de feu. Viggo les regarde avec une peur absolue. Il n'a jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Il réfléchira à deux fois dorénavant avant de s'attaquer à leurs dresseurs. Enfin maintenant, ce n'est plus comme s'il pouvait y remédier. Et avec une rage sans égale, Krokmou et Tempête lancent leurs attaques, causant une énorme explosion. Les autres dragons protègent les humains des dégâts.

Une fois la fumée dissipée, on peut voir qu'il ne reste absolument rien de Viggo, à part des cendres. Les deux dragons reprennent leurs souffles et retrouvent un regard plus normal. Et sans crier gare, Tempête, suivie de Krokmou, se dirigent vers leurs défunts dresseurs. Ils se couchent et posent la tête sur leurs corps inertes, en gémissant tristement. Ils ne veulent plus les quitter. Jamais.

Les dragonniers reprennent leurs souffles avec ce qui vient de se passer. Ils n'en reviennent pas. Ils n'ont jamais vu des dragons se comporter de la sorte. Et pourtant ils ont eu des siècles de guerre contre des dragons. Mais là … ça dépasse tout ce qu'ils ont vu. Et ils en sont effrayés. Très effrayés. Mais en voyant, la scène d'après, Krokmou et Tempête, leurs têtes posées sur les corps inertes de leurs dresseurs, ils sont plus touchés et attristés qu'autre chose.

– Krokmou ? Tempête ? On devrait les emmener. Ils doivent retourner chez eux. Sur Berk. Faisons les partir de cet endroit de cauchemar, dit Ingrid attristée.

Les deux dragons soulèvent leur tête avec un regard larmoyant, se regardent et se lèvent, donnant leur accord. Dagur et Rustik s'approchent des corps de leurs amis défunts. Mais arrivés près d'eux, ils ont le cœur brisé. Jusqu'au bout, Harold a maintenu Astrid dans ses bras. Comment peuvent ils les séparer en voyant cette image ?

– Je ne peux pas faire ça.

– Rustik.

– Non je ne peux pas. Ils … Ils sont … dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je ne peux pas les séparer. Quel ami je serais ?

– Et tu veux les laisser ici à jamais ? L'endroit où ils sont morts ?

– Non mais …

Rustik recommence à verser des larmes, étant à bout. Bien sûr Ingrid comprend son état. Elle n'est pas mieux que lui. Mais pour Harold et pour Astrid, ils doivent les ramener chez eux. Sur Berk.

– Ils seront ensemble. À jamais. Mais pour ça ils méritent de revenir sur Berk. D'avoir des funérailles, digne de ce nom. Ensemble. S'il te plaît Rustik. Je veux partir de cet endroit, pleure la jeune Parenvrille.

Rustik entend des gémissements et lève la tête. Il voit Krokmou et Tempête le supplier avec leurs regards tristes. Cela lui brise le cœur et il cède.

– O … Ok. Pardonne moi Harold. Je te promets, je te la rends vite, pleure-t-il.

Puis, au signal, le cœur brisé, Dagur et Rustik les séparent, ce qui a été très dur psychologiquement .Et Dagur porte Harold, alors que Rustik porte Astrid. Ils montent tous sur leurs dragons – Ingrid sur Krokmou – et partent de ce cauchemar, pour revenir sur Berk.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil debout depuis quelques heures, ils aperçoivent enfin l'île de Berk. Plus ils approchent, plus ils se sentent mal. Ils appréhendent les réactions lorsqu'ils vont leur annoncer leurs morts. Notamment celle de Stoik.

Sur la place du village, Stoik et Gueulefor voient les dragonniers et sourient, ravis de les revoir. Stoik est aussi soulagé, car ça veut dire que le plan de son fils a marché. Il en est rassuré. Mais il remarque que quelque chose cloche, lorsqu'il voit Ingrid sur Krokmou. Il s'approche sceptique et inquiet, suivi par Gueulefor, qui stresse aussi.

Les dragonniers atterrissent. Les villageois se rassemblent pour les saluer. Mais les dragonniers et leurs dragons tirent une tête d'enterrement, ce qui stresse de plus en plus le chef de Berk.

– Varek ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

– Euh monsieur … Je …

Stoik fronce les sourcils perplexe. C'est alors que Dagur et Rustik descendent de leurs dragons, les corps des défunts dans leurs bras. Stoik écarquille les yeux de frayeur. Les deux dragonniers posent leurs corps, côte à côté, comme respect pour les morts.

– HAROLD !?, se précipite le chef, en le prenant dans ses bras.

Mais Stoik ne sent aucun pouls, ni aucun battement de cœur. Il voit le sang sur son corps et panique, en criant, en l'appelant.

– Je suis désolé Stoik …, dit Dagur.

– Non non non ! C'est une blague ?! Et Astrid ? Astrid ! QUE S'EST IL PASSÉ ?!

Mais les dragonniers gardent le silence en regardant leurs pieds, sur le point de craquer.

– RÉPONDEZ !

– Stoik, essaye d'intervenir Gueulefor, aux bords des larmes.

– NON RÉPONDEZ !

– On est désolé !, craque Varek, on les a trouvé comme ça ! On est arrivés trop tard ! On a remarqué trop tard que Viggo les avait kidnappé ! Et … Et … ils ….

– Viggo … cette espèce de …

– Il est mort, intervient Dagur, Krokmou et Tempête l'ont tué.

– QUE S'EST IL PASSÉ ?

– On ne sait pas … On a retrouvé Krokmou inconscient et on a compris trop tard que Viggo les avait emmené et … Et …

– VIGGO LES A TUÉ ! IL A TUÉ MES MEILLEURS AMIS ! IL LES A TUÉ ! ET IL A TOUT DÉTRUIT ... Ce ... Ce ... CE FILS DE PUTE A DÉTRUIT NOTRE ÎLE !, craque Kranedur en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

– Qu … Quoi ?

– LA RIVE N'EXISTE PLUS ! TOUT EST DÉTRUIT ! IL A TOUT DÉTRUIT ! Et … Et …. POULET A ÉTÉ TUÉ !

– Que …

– Pas que Poulet … Les dragons … Certains … Certains n'ont pas eu le chance de s'enfuir … Et … Et …

Mais Varek n'a pas le courage de continuer, qu'ils s'effondrent en larmes, suivis des autres.

– Et Harold et Astrid … Ils sont morts …., pleure en s'effondrant Rustik.

Les dragons accompagnent leurs dresseurs et gémissent de tristesse, pleurant.

Stoik et le reste du village n'en reviennent pas. Stoik n'en revient pas. Harold, son fils, ne peut pas … Pourtant … Il fronce les sourcils de rage et hurle sa peine.

– ASTRID ! ASTRID ! RÉVEILLE TOI ! STOIK DIS MOI QU'ELLE VIT ! PITIÉ !, hurlent deux vikings, qui s'avèrent être Monsieur et Madame Hofferson, en larmes, retenus par d'autres vikings.

Le chef de Berk les regarde, mais ne peut pas dire un mot. Il n'y a pas de mots pour dire ce genre de choses. Alors il ferme les yeux, résigné. Les parents d'Astrid arrêtent de lutter et s'effondrent au sol, anéantis.

Krokmou et Tempête, plus attristés que tous les autres, regardent la scène avec peine, et se couchent auprès de leurs dresseurs décédés.

* * *

Cela fait une semaine que le village est en deuil. Berk a perdu deux guerriers, deux dragonniers. Un fils. Une fille. Deux enfants. Deux amoureux.

 **How to train your dragon 2 soundtrack –** **Stoick's ship**

A la demande des autres dragonniers, ils ont construit qu'un seul bateau pour les deux, voulant qu'ils soient côte à côte, comme ils les ont trouvé. Pour qu'ils soient ensemble à jamais.

– Voyez cela je vois mon père. Voyez cela je vois ma mère et mes sœurs et mes frères. Voyez cela je vois tous mes ancêtres qui sont assis et me regardent. Et voilà, voilà qu'ils m'appellent et me demandent de prendre à leurs côtés dans le palais de Valhalla là où les braves vivent à jamais.

Stoik regarde le bateau partir doucement. Il faut qu'il soit fort. Mais comment l'être alors qu'il vient de perdre son fils ?

– Repose en paix mon fils. Prend bien soin d'Astrid. Je serais à jamais fier de toi.

Il encoche sa flèche enflammée et tire en direction du bateau, qui s'enflamme. Les autres villageois, dragonniers et Gueulefor en premiers, tirent leurs flèches également. Le bateau s'embrase entièrement, brûlant les corps des deux amoureux, qui rejoignent ensemble le Valhalla à jamais.

– Odin. Veille sur ces deux âmes. C'est mon seul souhait.

Les larmes coulent. Les gémissements sortent du cœur. Ils ont mal. Très mal. C'est une douleur insupportable. Comment Berk peut il se redresser après ça ? Comment peut on soigner les cœurs brisés ? Personne n'a la réponse.

 **Fin musique**

* * *

Une semaine est passée depuis les funérailles. Berk ne s'en est pas vraiment remis. La joie a quitté les cœurs des villageois. L'envie n'y ait plus. Les vikings se nourrissent à peine. La situation n'a jamais été aussi déprimante sur l'île. Mais le pire reste sans doute les dragonniers, Stoik et Gueulefor. Dagur et Ingrid, le cœur lourd, sont repartis sur l'île des Parenvrilles. Mala et les défenseurs des ailes, venus dès que possible en apprenant la nouvelle, sont aussi très meurtris par leurs morts. Harold et Astrid étaient ... Ils étaient les meilleurs. Malgré tout, Berk peut compter sur eux. Le village peut compter sur les défenseurs des ailes et les Parenvrilles. Pour toujours. Surtout après la mort d'Harold et d'Astrid.

Rustik, Varek, et les jumeaux sont aussi dans un état très morose. Ils ne volent plus, ne s'entraînent plus, mangent à peine et surtout ne font plus de bêtises. Ils ont tout perdu en quelques heures. D'abord la rive des dragons, leur maison, leur foyer, leur chez eux. Puis, certains dragons sont morts, piégés à cause des explosions de l'île. Kranedur a perdu Poulet. Et le plus horrible, ils ont perdu leurs meilleurs amis, Harold et Astrid. À quoi bon s'amuser après ça ? Peut être qu'un jour ils vont se reprendre. Peut être. Mais ils n'en ont pas le courage pour l'instant.

Stoik, lui, est inconsolable. Il vient de perdre son seul et unique fils, et héritier. Il gueule sur tout le monde, il détruit tout ce qu'il touche, il ne vole plus sur son dragon. Il n'a même plus la force de diriger le village. L'état d'esprit du chef résume bien l'état d'esprit de Berk.

Mais le pire du pire reste Krokmou et Tempête. Depuis les funérailles, les deux dragons se sont volatilisés. Avant les funérailles, Gueulefor leur avait enlevé leurs selles et la queue artificielle de Krokmou, la furie nocturne ne voulant plus de cavalier, ni voler. Alors les dragons sont forcément sur l'île encore quelque part. Du moins la furie nocturne. Mais les dragonniers savent que les deux dragons sont restés ensemble pour se soutenir dans cette lourde épreuve tragique.

Et un jour, Varek et Bouledogre les ont retrouvé, au bord d'une falaise, couchés. Juste après les funérailles, Stoik et les dragonniers avaient décidé d'ériger des tombes au bord des falaises, offrant un cadre de vue magnifique, comme si les deux défunts pouvaient encore le voir. Et comme ça, leurs proches pouvaient s'y recueillir régulièrement. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'a eu le courage de le faire, jusque là. Sauf leurs dragons. En effet, depuis les funérailles, les deux reptiles se sont recueillis sur leurs tombes et se sont couchés, ne bougeant plus, ne mangeant plus, ne vivant plus.

Varek en a parlé avec les autres dragonniers et Stoik. Ensembles, ils ont essayé de nourrir les dragons, de les aider pour éviter qu'ils dépérissent. Mais les reptiles ont refusé toute nourriture, toute aide. Ils n'ont pas bougé d'un millimètre, restant sur les tombes de leurs dresseurs. Même les dragons ont essayé, mais sans succès. Comprenant leurs désirs, Krochefer, Bouledogre, Prout et Pet ont vite abandonné, entraînant leurs dresseurs. Mais seul Varek a persisté. Stoik aussi par moment, Krokmou, étant le dernier souvenir de son fils. Mais, rien n'a marché. Les dragons dépérissent jour après jour, ne se nourrissant pas. Ils deviennent de plus en plus maigres, et dorment tout le temps.

* * *

Puis, un jour, un mois après la mort d'Harold et d'Astrid, Varek, comme tous les jours, est venu voir Krokmou et Tempête sur les tombes. La scène lui fait mal au cœur. Les dragons sont au plus mal. Il croit qu'un jour, il va réussir à les aider. Il y croit. Ils s'approchent d'eux, apportant de la nourriture, quand soudain, Bouledogre s'interpose.

– Bouledogre, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il faut que …

Mais la dragonne s'approche des deux dragons et leur lèche la tête. Le dragonnier ne voit aucune réaction, ce qui l'inquiète. La gronk le regarde avec tristesse en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, voulant faire comprendre à son dresseur. Le jeune homme écarquille les yeux de peur. Il lâche le panier de nourriture, destiné à Krokmou et Tempête et s'enfuit pour retourner au village. Bouledogre, elle, reste à sa place, regardant ses deux amis reptiliens avec tristesse. Elle tire une boule de feu dans le ciel, donnant un signal. Krochefer, Prout et Pet lèvent la tête et comprennent rapidement. Ils attrapent leurs dresseurs et les emmènent sur la falaise, qui ne comprennent pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les dragonniers, Stoik, Gueulefor, mais aussi Gothi arrivent sur la falaise. Ils descendent de leurs dragons et Gueulefor avec Gothi se précipitent vers eux. La vieille guérisseuse les examine, comme Gueulefor. Les autres, humains comme dragons regardent la scène avec angoisse, surtout les humains, les dragons, ayant compris.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Gothi et Gueulefor, la mine déconfite et déprimée, se dirigent à nouveau vers les autres dragonniers.

– Gueulefor ? Demande Stoik.

– Ils … Stoik … Ils … Ils sont morts.

Le chef du village ferme les yeux, attristé.

– Non c'est une blague ?! Si ça en ait une CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE !

– Non Rustik. J'aurais aimé. Mais …

– On aurait dû s'en douter … Depuis la mort d'Harold et d'Astrid, ils sont restés là, sans bouger, sans se nourrir, sans … Voulant les rejoindre, dit Stoik avec peine.

– Génial. Vraiment Génial. Harold, Astrid et maintenant Krokmou et Tempête.

– Sans oublier Poulet.

– Et les dragons de la rive.

– Super. Les Dieux nous haïssent. C'est … C'est …

– Injuste.

Tout le monde garde le silence. Ils sont déjà en deuil par la mort d'Harold et d'Astrid, et voilà que s'ajoute un nouveau deuil. La situation ne peut pas être pire.

– Gueulefor, prépare un bateau. Ils méritent les mêmes funérailles que leurs dresseurs. Les jeunes, transportez les. Il faut … Ils doivent … Ce sont des héros de Berk. Nous devons …

– Ne t'inquiète pas Stoik. On sait. Laisse nous juste un peu le temps de digérer … ça.

Le chef de Berk hoche la tête, avant de partir précipitamment, ou plutôt s'enfuir, pour hurler sa peine. Une fois Gueulefor et Gothi partis à leur tour, les dragonniers se lâchent. Les jumeaux tombent, pleurant, à nouveau. Varek s'effondre aussi et Rustik reste debout, mais pleure aussi énormément. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez pleuré ces dernières semaines, voilà que ça s'ajoute d'autres morts. Ils craquent. Et sans leurs amis, comment peuvent ils remonter la pente ?

Krochefer, Prout et Pet, Bouledogre se sont approchés des corps inertes de leurs amis reptiliens. Ils se couchent à côté d'eux, les entourant avec leurs ailes, et abaissent leurs têtes comme un adieu.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Berk a du subir d'autres funérailles. Dagur, Ingrid et Mala ont été prévenus et sont venus aussi vite que possible, pleurant de chagrin. Berk, Parenvrilles et les défenseurs des ailes sont encore en deuil à un mois d'intervalle. Ils n'en peuvent plus. La vie semble tellement injuste.

Les corps de Krokmou et de Tempête ont brûlé sur le bateau, pour qu'ils rejoignent, eux aussi, le Valhalla, auprès de leurs dresseurs, qu'ils espèrent qu'ils se retrouvent tous les 4. Dorénavant, les vikings sont persuadés que les dragons, une fois morts, montent au palais du Valhalla auprès des braves. Et Krokmou et Tempête sont les dragons les plus braves qu'ils connaissent. Ils méritent leurs places.

 **The Fray – How to save a life**

Varek, Rustik, les jumeaux, Stoik et Gueulefor, avec leurs dragons, sont en première ligne. Ils regardent partir avec tristesse le bateau en feu vers l'océan, emportant avec lui les corps des dragons. Les dragonniers recommencent à pleurer. Ils essayent de se contrôler, mais cela s'avère être très dur. La plaie de la mort d'Harold et d'Astrid est encore trop ouverte. Alors la mort de leurs dragons est impossible à gérer. C'est impossible de cacher cette peine, de cacher ces larmes.

Leurs dragons les accompagnent dans leur peine. Ils hurlent doucement, comme pour rendre leurs hommages. Les autres dragons de Berk lancent leur feu dans le ciel, provoquant des feux d'artifices.

Mais cela ne fait qu'accentuer la peine des dragonniers. Et les souvenirs défilent dans leur mémoire.

Harold tout frêle et maladroit. Astrid très compétitrice. Harold devenant le meilleur dans l'arène. Le combat avec Krochefer. L'intervention de Krokmou. Le combat Krokmou contre Krochefer. L'île des dragons. La Morte Rouge. La première fois qu'ils ont chevauché leurs dragons. Le combat Harold/Krokmou contre la Morte Rouge. Harold perdant sa jambe. L'académie. Les nouvelles espèces de dragons. Thornado. Torche. Alvin. Les murmures mortels. Le hurlement mortel. La rencontre avec Ingrid. Le Skrill. Les compétitions. La course de dragons.

Puis trois années sont passées. Et d'autres souvenirs défilent. Leurs évolutions aussi bien physiques que psychologiques. L'œil de dragons. L'orage des neiges. Le chant funeste. La découverte des îles. La construction de leur base. La rive des dragons. Poulet. Smidvarg et les terreurs nocturnes. Kranekrusher. Les vélocidards. Harold et ses combinaisons de vol. Le retour d'Ingrid. La révélation sur Dagur. L'équipe auxiliaire sur Berk. D'autres nouveaux dragons.

Et les premiers ennuis qui commencent. Les chasseurs de dragons. Astrid se noyant, sauvée par Harold. Tempête kidnappée par Ryker. La tentative de sauvetage. Varek, Bouledogre, Astrid, Tempête, Kranedur, Kognedur, Prout et Pet prisonniers. Harold, Krokmou, Rustik et Krochefer les sauvant. Les nombreux sauvetages des dragons. Les combats contre les chasseurs. Ingrid agent double. Les attaques contre la rive. La rencontre avec Viggo. Viggo piégeant Harold. Harold voulant récupérer l'œil de dragons. Dagur devenu gentil. Les nouveaux dragons. Astrid mourante. Harold la sauvant. Le buffleroi. Harold et Krokmou kidnappés. Les combats de dragons dans une arène. Les dragons sauvés. Dagur mourant. La rencontre avec Mala et ses hommes. Le piège de Viggo. L'Europtodon récupéré et la rive sauvée. Les combats aériens. L'alliance avec les défenseurs des ailes. Têtedur. La tête d'Harold mise à prix. Son sauvetage. L'abysse mortifier. Les inventions d'Harold. Harold se noyant. Krokmou essayant de le sauver. Leurs insomnies. L'euphorie d'Astrid. Les hallucinations. Astrid aveugle. Le triple attack. Le plan d'Harold. L'attaque. La bataille finale contre Ryker. La défense de la rive. L'abysse mortifier contre l'artillerie. Ryker mort. Le volcan qui se réveille. Le bébé Europtodon. Et … Harold et Astrid kidnappés. Krokmou assommé. La rive … détruite. Poulet et les dragons morts. Harold, Astrid morts. Viggo tué par Krokmou et Tempête. Les funérailles de leurs amis. Leurs dragons déprimés. Leurs dragons voulant les rejoindre. Leurs dragons morts.

Puis, mais notamment, les nombreux fous rires de la bande, les gags, les bons moments, les fêtes, les rigolades, les compétitions entre eux, les soutiens et surtout leur amitié. Leur solide amitié.

Plus les souvenirs défilent, plus ils ont mal. Plus leur cœur saigne. Plus leurs larmes s'intensifient. C'est un sentiment horrible à surmonter. Ils auront tellement aimé pouvoir les sauver. Ils auront tellement aimé pouvoir aider Krokmou et Tempête. Mais ils ont échoué. Tous. Ils ont tout perdu. Perdu leur foyer et leurs meilleurs amis. Ils ont perdu leur famille.

 **Fin musique**

* * *

Plusieurs semaines sont passées depuis les dernières funérailles. L'ambiance n'en est pas meilleure. Stoik regarde le ciel étoilé, couché sur le flanc de son dragon. Le village essaye de se ressaisir, mais il y a encore du chemin à faire. Beaucoup de chemins.

Il regarde les étoiles et pense à son fils. Il est persuadé, qu'il est là quelque part et qu'il veille sur eux. Il est là avec Astrid. Et maintenant rejoints par Krokmou et Tempête. Ils sont ensemble. Ensemble à jamais.

Et pour confirmer les pensées rêveuses du chef de Berk, 4 étoiles filantes, apparaissent dans le ciel, côte à côte, comme unis. Comme des âmes réunies. Ensemble et à jamais.

FIN.

* * *

 **Et voilà. Bon j'avoue qu'il est assez triste ... BON OK CARRÉMENT TRISTE ! Triste, déprimant. Le cœur brisé, anéanti, en miettes.**

 **Je suis un monstre. Mais si ça peut vous consoler, je me sentais mal en écrivant certaines scènes ... Mais genre vraiment mal ... Lorsque la rive est détruite ... Ouais ça m'a fait mal xD Bon après d'autres scènes ... Mais ... Enfin voilà ... Vous j'imagine même pas xD**

 **Sur ce on se retrouve pour ... Aucune idée. On verra quelle sera la prochaine fic ou OS que je publierais. x)**

 **Bye bye !**

 **R.S.59**


End file.
